wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Crimsonfang
The WIPness of this page will hurt your eyes. Look away! Belongs to Perilsflames100. In the process of re.....Typing? Is that what its called? Never mind. Text |-|How history painted her = Crimsonfang. A name that should be despised by anyone who knows her. A name belonging to what is thought of as one of the greatest blemishes to Driftwing royalty. Said to have almost no sanity, Crimsonfang is not a dragon to mess with. Despite her crimes, Crimsonfang is beautiful. Her eyes make any amethyst look dull and colorless. Her underscales are a pale white gold. Golden scales, with black markings spread like cobwebs across her wings and tail, and white tattoos branching out on her silver horns, she would never be singled out as a rebel. Her canine teeth are the only indication of her past crimes. Long, sharp, and forever stained red from the blood of her enemies, and past royal Driftwings. History In her younger life, Crimsonfang, or as she was known back then, Goldenscale, was the perfect example. She could walk, speak, eat, fly, do pretty much anything like a princess. But she wasn't one. Goldenscale was not a princess, only niece to the Queen. She could never get the most beautiful clothes, the rarest gems, the best food, or, worst of all, the honor. She would walk down the street, and no one knew her. No one remembered her name. Seeing how she would never be as good as her princess relatives, Goldenscale was sent into a state if rage and madness. Storming through the city, Goldenscale somehow gained the friendship of Mossdancer, daughter to an important general. Striking silently, Goldenscale destroyed as much as she could, burning houses, blocking rivers with boulders to destroy the water supply , flooding fields, and always blaming innocent dragons. And dragons believed her. She was almost convinced to come back to the palace by Moss. But then came the last straw. The queen had more eggs. Unable to bear the thought of being topped by a dragonet, Goldenscale swept into the hatchery in the dead of night. And then she waited. Waited, until the first cracks appeared on the first, beautiful, egg. And she smashed it. The egg splintered as she destroyed it, falling back into her madness of being forgotten. Demolishing the entire hatchery, she used all her weapons, falling into the eggs and destroying them with fang and claw, making sure that her '''dear sweet '''relatives would forever regret their ignorance of her power. Flying off as dawn broke, Goldenscale forever lost her old self, and Crimsonfang grew inside her. Since then, she laughs inside herself at the queens ignorance, and smiles mentally when someone tells her about the lost eggs. She only answers to Crimsonfang, an attribute disliked by most of the other royal Driftwings, and often covers her teeth to hide the blood stains. When she strikes at night, there are always these strange conversations about a dragon demolishing houses while wearing a sandwing skull mask. How odd. I wonder who it could be. |-|How she says it = "I was born like any other driftwing. In the high class, niece to the queen, almost all the luxuries. I aced all my classes. I swept through the trial, a test that determines your strengths, and should have had a few dragons know who I was. But instead, they all treated me horribly. They gave all the action to the cute little princesses, never even acknowledging that I existed. I might as well have been low class. They gave the maid my quarters, and gave me the bottom floor, witch no one had slept in for three years. Graceweaver, my queen, was even worse. I had to find and cook my own food without anyone to teach me. I never got any parties. I had 6 birthdays pass without a single present. I went mad. I couldn't see straight. Mossdancer, my only friend back then, almost helped me come back, to be normal again. But it was just worse. One night, I was sleepwalking. snuck into the hatchery. I smashed every egg. I woke up in the morning, covered in eggshells, and was thrown out, the matter was kept quiet between me and Graceweaver so as not to worry her kingdom. She told me that if I ever showed my face in her kingdom again, she would kill me. Now, I make her pay for it. I attack once a month, on the full moon, to remind her that I was once a dragon who looked up to her, and how easy it is to do something you regret forever." -Crimsonfang, when asked about her history in Crimson Blood Stains Text Relationships Graceweaver- To Crimsonfang, her queen is a much hated obstacle. Nothing more. Any Driftwing Princess- *Shred* Radon- A rather handsome animus, he makes a great husband. Scarabfinder- This little dragonet loves to try her mothers patience, be it by eating all the peppers or bouncing around like crazy. Crimsonfang can't seem to figure out where she gets all the energy, but she doesn't mind. Calidity- Crimsonfang loves Calidity and her strange preferences. Her middle child never seems to want to fly, and is instead a great runner. If you were to go and look for he at night, she's most likely with Crimsonfang, sleeping under her wing. Nighthaze- Crimsonfang thinks he's one of the most unique dragons on the continent, and she likes his fascination with action stories. He may not be the toughest of the three, but he is definitely the loyalist. Though sometimes Crimsonfang runs out of treasure for him to look at. Text Category:DriftWings Category:Females Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Content (Perilsflames100) Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress